The darknesses thoughts
by gery900
Summary: Complete. The darkness is a mystery. No one is sure what it was thinking during Wishology. Well we can guess, and here is an educated guess. As you can guess an Educated guess is always worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here goes.

* * *

**

Darkness POV

The darkness could remember many things. He remembered when he first went to fairy world. He had tried to get close to them in order to make friends. Friends was something he needed to feel not so dark. But they blasted at him. Then he sent his eliminators. He hoped that they may calm the fairies down. But his eliminators did not understand his intentions. The fairy's blasted him with light which was quite painful. He had no choice but to flee.

He remembered when he first saw Timmy Turner aka the Chosen one. It was in the middle of the desert. There were a few M.E.R.F agents there but he didn't really care. He remembered how Timmy had pointed him out to those agents. The agents and Timmy said some stuff he didn't understand. Then Timmy made his escape.

Next I saw Timmy at some concert. Some guy in makeup told him to light me up. Timmy said 'I don't know how to play guitar'. Then one guy said 'don't play it, feel it'. Then Timmy felt it. He blasted painful light into me. Oh it hurt. I pulled back my eliminators. Then I left. I felt all the planets and fairy world leave me as I went.

Shortly after that I sent my eliminators to Yugopotamia. I figured the best way to get to Timmy was for his eliminators to disguise themselves. Well that plan almost worked, my eliminators did get a upgrade if you could call it that, but Timmy got away.

Then I got a message from fridgedaria about the chosen one being nice. This shocked me. I could not believe this news. Timmy apparently shook hands with my eliminator in a friendly. I had almost given up hope of finding someone who could accept me. But here was proof of someone who could care. I then realized I wanted Timmy. It was a craving I must admit. I quickly went to Fridgedaria. I got there in a minute. That was our second meeting. He was with an alien. The alien asked what I wanted.

I said "Timmy Turner". The alien screamed 'HELP' before they were whisked away from me.

I found Timmy again. I said his name again. This guy in pink asked where some second wand was. Then after that guy got his information he left. But Timmy and the alien snuck on board.

It wasn't hard to find Timmy again since he mentioned the blue moon in the vegan system. I quickly sucked up the rock man there. I let my eliminators out. My main eliminator grabbed the wand there. Then said "looking for this". My eliminator said it was time Timmy met me. Then Timmy's friends and family showed up, and stopped my eliminators.

I could not believe my eliminators failed. So then I tried to suck Timmy into me. Timmy grabbed the wand and tried to blast me. But that didn't work. Then a tower of people was created due to my sucking. Then that one large fairy told Timmy to save the world. Then Timmy pointed out that no matter where he went I would follow him. His dad asked what I wanted.

"Timmy Turner" I said.

"I think it wants me" Timmy said. Then Timmy climbed up the tower of people. All his friend said no.

"I got to stop the darkness before it takes you all" Timmy said. Then when he made it to the top he grabbed the black haired girls hand. She asked how her hair was.

"Perfect" Timmy said before kissing her. Then he turned to me.

"You want me darkness, you got me" Timmy said then turned back to the girl and said "So long Trixie" Then he let go of her hands. Timmy screamed as I pulled him into me. I moved away from the moon. I put Timmy close to my heart. It was only fair. I finally had a friend.

* * *

**OK I don't know what you will think. I've seen plenty of darkness fics. I have seen Calm-Waters What The Darkness Felt fic. I decided to do my own version with my thoughts on what the darkness thought. I think he was alone for so long, when he found out the chosen one was nice he practically leaped at the chance of having a friend. Well I'm thinking of doing the rest of the movie too. But I don't know if it would be a waste of peoples time. So it you liked this, and would love to see what else I think the darkness thought review. Oh the disclaimer. **

**I don't own the darkness or Fairly odd parents. If I did the darkness would have succeeded in making a friend and keeping him in his heart forever. **

**Well review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Timmy escapes

**Ok here is chapter 2 of The darknesses thoughts.

* * *

**

Darkness POV

I carefully placed Timmy into an illusion so he would think he was safe in Dimmsdale. I made sure it was a complete paradise for him. That way he would always be happy. I needed him to be happy so I could feel happy. (Ok this is starting to sound really mushy now, and I'm a girl. Girls should be about the mushiness) I succeeded in making him happy.

Then those annoying fairies came to rescue him. They had disguised themselves as my eliminators. That one large fairy said that this was all an illusion, to keep him distracted. Did they really believe that. I kept him there so I could share his happiness, not distract him. Timmy didn't want to believe them. Then my eliminators came towards him. Then there was a huge chase. I took the illusion away, it seemed most appropriate. I started to close the exit in hope that I could stop their escape. But they managed to escape at a super fast speed.

"Must have Timmy Turner" I said. My main eliminator turned backed towards me.

"Why? So you can keep him close to your heart and expose your one weakness." My main eliminator said "The chosen one is not to be played with, and if you won't destroy him I will"

"Return to me now" I said.

"I will not return, you can not make me." He said before blasting me. Oh it hurt again.

"But I can unmake you" I said before disassembling him. The other three eliminators turned back to me after watching that.

"Timmy Turner is not to be eliminated" I said

"Right totally clear on that" said one eliminator.

"Timmy Turno, no eliminato" (I can't believe I just typed that) said a second eliminator.

"Hurry to Timmy Turner, and bring him to me" I said before letting some more eliminators out. I watched as they flew away. I could hardly wait to have Timmy back with me.

* * *

**Thank you Odd Author for your review. I personally thought when Timmy shook hands with that eliminator that shortly after that when the eliminator said your nice it sounded like he was sending a message that reached the eliminators. So I figured why shouldn't it have reached the darkness as well. It would have made sense.**


	3. Chapter 3 He's on his way to earth

**Here's Chapter 3 of The darknesses thoughts.

* * *

**

Darkness's POV

I waited patiently for any news of Timmy. My patience paid off. I got a message from one of my eliminators.

"This is eliminator one, the chosen one has been spotted. He's on his way to earth."

"EARTH" I said before going just there.

I got there pretty quickly. I couldn't tell what they were saying down there but I couldn't help but note how the entire planet earth had been turned into metal. But there was no time to think about that. One very strange looking eliminator came up to me.

"Here Darkness, come get your buddy the chosen one and take him into your heart." This eliminator said.

I was going to do just that but then suddenly a blast came down nearby and then all the metal slid away putting the earth back to normal. Also freeing Timmy. I could not tell what the eliminator was saying but didn't care. Then Timmy flew upwards. I watched what happen next. All the fairies started removing all the ice off earth. I couldn't help but wonder why.

Listening in I realized they were looking for something. But that wasn't important. I needed to find Timmy. I found him floating on a piece of ice. Then some talking Polar Bear showed up. It was a interesting conversation. I decided not to cut in. I wanted to see what he would do this time. Then a ice wand as it was apparently called rose from the water. Then the fairies poofed in. They told him to unite the wands and destroy him.

"NO" Timmy said with a final tone in his voice.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope to finish up tomorrow. I'm really tired. **


	4. Chapter 4 really scary and big

**OK chapter 4 of The darknesses thoughts.

* * *

**

Darkness's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He said no. He said NO? Why? Surely he hated me. Surely he would want to get rid of me. It seemed everyone else was just as shocked. The big fairy asked why.

"But its not attacking. In ancient times did the darkness attack fairy world or were fairies so scared when they saw it they panicked and attacked first?"

"Come on that is crazy talk about something that happened a long time ago, he ha ha, but yes that is pretty much how it went down"

"And Turbo Thunder what did the darkness do to Wonder world when it arrived?"

"Well it was, uh, really scary and big, yeah it was really scary and big, real big, uh, did I say it was scary."

I could not believe now they figured out that there attacks were pointless and uncalled for. Then that one pink haired fairy mentioned the prophecy. Oh man why did she have to mention that.

"We are gonna unite the wands and blast them into the darkness, we're just gonna add a few extra wands and a little poof magic" Timmy said. Every one awwed. Even I couldn't help thinking it was cute. Timmy wished for ice wands on all the planets in the solar system. Then the fairies did just that.

"No rockets or bombs or anything vile, but light the darkness with a magic celestial smile" Timmy said before clapping.

A magical light went through all the wands making a huge smiley face which lit me up. I could feel it changing me. It was a unbelievable sensation. I felt like I could glow with the friendliness that was now shining within me, and I probably was shining. I felt my self smiling. I heard what the fairies said.

"No wonder the darkness was always after you Timmy, you are the only one who ever blasted anything nice into it" The pink haired fairy said. I couldn't help but agree. I didn't pay much attention after that. I sent one of my nicenators down to thank Timmy. I watched the scene with happiness. I could finally now be able to make friends.

"The darkness was never looking for trouble in the universe, it was just looking for friends"

"Friend" I said with happiness. They planned a party after that. I offered to be the spotlight. It was the least I could do for Timmy. Now I was complete inside and out.

* * *

**Well I hope that was good. I am really happy about this story. I really like it. It was something I really got to use both my brains and my imagination in. So for that I really like it. **


End file.
